(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for synchronizing metadata with multimedia contents, and transmitting them.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Metadata description methods for representing Essence, which is multimedia contents, and their standardization activities are now in progress. However, prior art only disclose metadata description methods and do not include synchronization and transmission methods of the multimedia contents and related metadata. The specifications of the metadata description method are found from MPEG, SMPTE, and TV.Anytime.